malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarel
Prince Tarel and his older sister Princess Sureth were members of House Garell, the ruling family of the Napan Isles — in the period before the formation of the Malazan Empire.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.2 In Deadhouse Landing Upon the death of the previous king, Tarel's and Sureth's Father, civil war broke out between the adherents of the two siblings for the Napan throne. Although Sureth was the elder — and evidently her father's choice — Tarel managed to usurpDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.47 the throne. Tarel did this by offering the Napan Council "more" than Sureth felt was legitimate to offer. Also, Tarel treated the councillors with "glad-handing and an easy demeanor", while telling the Council members whatever they wanted to hear.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.1-2 Tarel's forthright sister firmly refused to ply the councillors with bribes, "lies and flattery". Tarel's tactics finally resulted in forcing Sureth and her closest followers to flee the island into exile.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.2-3 Tarel then claimed the Napan throne and was installed as the new King of the Napan Isles.Deadhouse Landing, Dramatis Personae King Tarel sent Admiral Koreth, as his emissary, to Malaz City to confer with Admiral Mock — the 'pirate king' of Malaz Island. Tarel seemingly wished to see if a detente would be possible between the two longtime foes:Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, US TPB p.14 the Napans and the Malazans. Mock was open to such an accord and Koreth returned to his king to inform Tarel of what Mock had had to say — as well as what the Napan admiral had observed while at Malaz.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5, US TPB p.92-95 A message — from Tarel to Mock — resulted from this meeting suggesting that the Napan and Malazan fleets participate together in a major sea raid on the city of Cawn. According to Tarel's message such a joint undertaking would serve to seal the peace accord between the two rival sea powers. Mock thought Tarel's proposal had great merit and so began to ready the Malazan privateer fleet for war against Cawn.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.118-119 Tarel was — in fact — not interested in working out a peace accord with Mock and his Malazans. The Napan king's goal was to betray and so destroy the Malazan fleet. To do this, Tarel had allied with Cawn so as to maneuver the Malazan fleet between the city's aerial harbour defences in front, and the attacking Napan fleet behind — in the jaws of a 'pincer movement'. This plan resulted in the sinking of about half of the forty-someDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.193 privateer vessels under Mock's command.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.210-214 Tarel had learned the renegade Napans had gone to Malaz City. The Napan king sent Admiral Koreth, under a flag of truce, to talk to Mock. Following his king's orders, Koreth informed Mock that he had some eighty Malazan prisoners of war to exchange for the renegade Napans. Mock agreed to the exchange, but told Koreth that Tarel's Napans would have to get the renegades themselves. One-hundred of Tarel's elite Royal Guardsmen and Guardswomen were then landed in Malaz City.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.330-331 Tarel's plans, however, were not successfulDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.341-344 and Koreth had to leave for the Napan Isles without either the Malazan prisoners or the Napan renegades.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18, US TPB p.360 In Kellanved's Reach Be Continued Notes and references Category:Males Category:Napans Category:Nobles Category:Rulers